Dimensional Swap!
by Starfur Darkmoon
Summary: During a horrible storm, Zane is transported to Earth! Where he meets a young girl and her older brother. The girl seems to have a strange obsession with the nindroid, but she seems to be hiding something from him. Will Zane ever be able to find a way home? Or will he be stuck in a world he doesn't know? Genres and rating may change depending on how the story goes.


Sighing softly as a young girl watched around her room. A storm raging outside her window. The thunder crashing outside of her window, she paranoidly watched around as soon as a crackle of lighting sounded.

The doorbell rang; she bounced on to her feet and ran into her parents' room. Neither woke when she shook them, she ran into her brother's room and woke him.

"What do you want, sis?" He mumbled.

"Someone's at the door!" She yelped.

"Go wake mom or dad!" He hissed, tired.

"I tried! They won't get up…" The doorbell rang again.

"Fine, but bring your back just in case." Her brother mumbled. She ran into her room and picked up the bat that was beside her bed. She ran to the front door.

Her brother unlocked the door and opened it. He saw someone in all white.

"Hello?" The kid asked.

"Hello." She said.

"Might I be able to come in?" The child asked.

"No."

"Why?"

"I have no idea who you are. You could have a weapon."

"Oh, right. My name is Zane. What might yours be?" The boy asked.

"It's Robyn; this is my older brother Jacob. Did you just move into the neighborhood or something?" She asked.

"No, in fact I have no idea where I am."

"Jacob, what do you say?" Robyn turned to face Jacob.

"Say Robyn, doesn't he look like that character you obsess over?" Jacob asked, thinking to the poster, the drawings and then the figures in her room.

"Yes…Oddly enough, in fact he looks like the child version…"

"Hey kid, what's your full name? And what are you?" Jacob asked.

"My name is Zane Julien, I am a nindroid. Now where am I?" He asked.

"…" Robyn had a blank look on her face.

"Is something wrong?" Zane asked. Robyn walked away.

"Uh…Give her a minute. You're in Mesa, Arizona." Jacob said, crossing his arms as he heard soft squeaks coming from the next room.

"Arizona? Mesa? What are those places?" Zane asked, curious.

"You know what…I'll be right back." Jacob walked away.

"Hey Robyn, what do you think? You think it's really him and not some psychopathic murderer dressed like him?" Jacob asked.

"Let's ask to see in his panel! I remember everything about him perfectly! I'll be able to tell ya!" Robyn bolted to the front door.

"Right…Really weird sister." Jacob walked in after her.

"So to prove you are who you say you are, I'd like to see inside your panel." Robyn said, trying to sound like an authority figure.

"Alright." Zane opened his panel. Jacob looked at Robyn, who was smiling widely.

"No doubt, Jay. It's defiantly the loveable nindroid!" Robyn squeaked.

"Jay?" Zane confusedly said.

"That's my nickname…" Jacob mumbled.

"Come on! Let's get you out of the rain!" Robyn opened the screen door and let Zane in.

"I'll get a towel!" Robyn bolted off.

"She's…Certainly excitable." Zane mumbled, closing the screen door.

"You have no idea." Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Would you like me to lock this?" Zane asked.

"Ya." Jacob said.

"Alright. Where is Arizona…Or Mesa?" Zane asked, locking the screen. He stepped back a bit.

"Here you go!" Robyn smiled, handing Zane the towel.

"Thank you." He nodded.

"You're welcome!" Robyn closed the door and locked it.

"It'd probably be easier to show you on a map, to answer your question Zane." Jacob said.

"If you need me, I'll be in my room!" Robyn bolted off.

"Is she alright?" Asked Zane.

"I think she's nervous." Jacob said.

"Why?" Zane's borrows furled.

"It's…Kinda hard to explain." Jacob mumbled.

"Oh." Zane said, trying to figure out how to connect into the Wi-Fi.

"Hey Zane! Do you need help with the Wi-Fi?" Robyn asked, running out.

"Yes…There are a couple but each need passwords to access." Zane said.

"Here, I wrote the information for the Wi-Fi down." Robyn handed a small paper to him, before bolting off.

"Thank…She is fast." Zane said, realizing she had ran away.

"Our house is small." Jacob mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Go bug my sister, I'm going back to bed." Jacob walked off.

"Uh…" Zane was flustered.

"Her room is the last room to the right." Jacob mumbled.

"Ah…Thank you." He walked down the hallway with Jacob, who walked into his room.

Zane knocked on Robyn's bedroom's door.

"'Don't bother me, I'm making the impossible possible?' Sounds a bit like Cole to me…" Zane read the poster on the door, he noticed a necklace hung up.

"Why would someone hang a necklace on a door? 'Impossible girl'? I wonder what that means…" Zane mumbled, Robyn opened the door.

"Hey! How is it you look like a kid? Well not a kid but a thirteen year old…Or in that general age group." Robyn said, nervously inviting Zane into her room.

Her cat lied on her bed, Robyn had rushed to hide anything that had to do with the nindroid, but had failed to get everything down before he entered.

"Uh…" Zane looked around at the one wall with posters.

"I'm sorry…" Robyn whimpered, blushing heavily.

"I'm not sure how to react to this…" Zane covered his blushing face.

"Seriously I'm sorry…I'm weird…" Robyn mumbled.

"What's with the…Art….Or….Uh…" Zane trailed away.

"They were given to me by a friend, her names Marissa. I love her art, she gave them to me for well one was my birthday the other was Christmas…Uh…How do I explain this…" Robyn mumbled to herself.

"Ah! Well you see, your friends and you are a television show here, like 'Dr. Who' or 'Supernatural'! And you see I'm a fan of the show…And I'm one of your fan girls…" Robyn rubbed the back of her neck.

"I can see that you are a fan girl…" Zane mumbled, embarrassed.

"I memorized everything they ever said about you in the show…I'm really weird I know…I'm sorry…" Robyn jumped at the sound of a car passing.

"Are you alright?" Zane asked.

"Just scared…I'm kind of a paranoid freak…" Robyn rubbed her arm, not looking at the nindroid.

"Oh…But that was only a car." Zane said. Robyn sat down and started petting her cat.

"Hey Biddy Kitty." Robyn cooed.

"Biddy?" Zane was puzzled. Robyn shrugged.

"Her name is Athena, I call her Biddy Kitty…I don't know why. It's just like how I don't know why I call my puppy Baku, Buba." Robyn said, she continued petting the purring kitty.

"So it is a pet name?" Zane tilted his head.

"Yes. Do you have any memory from before you were brought here?" Asked Robyn.

"I do. I was in the Ice runner and was ridding to clear my mind. Next thing I knew my golden weapon turned back to its normal form and I landed face first in the dirt. When I lifted my head, I was struck by lightning and realized I was in front of a house with lights on." Zane said.

"The only house with lights on…" Zane mumbled.

"That's because of me. I'm kind of a night owl but I'm terrified of the dark…" Robyn mumbled, ashamed of her scaredy cat-ness.

"It is alright." Zane said, softly smiling.

There was a loud crashing noise from outside. Robyn jumped up and accidently latched onto Zane, whose face turned red.

"I'm sorry!" Robyn quickly released him.

"It is alright. Why are you so paranoid?" Zane asked.

"The word is curler than it seems." Robyn mumbled.

"If it makes you feel any better, I can protect you if anything happens. I was built to protect those who cannot protect themselves." Zane stated. Robyn stared for a moment of two.

"I know, but that doesn't make me any less scared…Well it does a little but I'm still terrified." Robyn mumbled.

"Back to our conversation." Zane said.

"Right. Well that still doesn't explain you being my age…Or around my age." Robyn said.

"That I do not know. I do not understand why I am so young." Zane said.

"Maybe it is how many years you've been alive?"

"Possibly. But I am positive I am older than this."

"Dimensional time difference?"

"I have no idea what you mean by that."

"I mean there could be a time difference between our dimensions, for I am pretty sure time goes by faster in Ninjago."

"You are most likely correct. Time here feels as if it is going by horribly slow. And my clock is going by much faster than the time here is actually going by."

"We're on Mountain time, by the way."

"Ah…Thank you."

"Anything to help you."

"Please do not act so creepy…"

"Sorry."

"You apologize a lot."

"It's a habit…"

"Do not worry, it is alright."

"I do have a question."

"What?"

"One, where are you going to sleep? Two, how am I supposed to explain you to my parents?"

"I believe I have the answer to both."

"Then do share."

"One, I can sleep on the floor for I am trained to sleep where ever, even if it is uncomfortable. Two, tell them the truth. Surely if you obsess as much as you act you must share it."

"I've gotten my mom to watch some episodes…And I remember a book saying the same thing that you and the others have to learn to sleep in uncomfortable places, like the ground."

"Would she believe you if you if you told her the truth? So for all I care, I could sleep on the ground."

"Maybe…I have no idea. You are my guest, so I don't really feel that's right."

"You don't know? Well it is up to you, you are being kind enough to shelter me, so it is your decision."

"Well I don't, she could believe me for all I know but it's not likely. I mean, if I told you, that someone from another dimension was teleported here, would you believe me?"

"No."

"Exactly. We need to find some where for you to sleep…Before I pass out."

"You may go to bed, I'll find a place where I can hide and get some sleep."

"It's not a good idea for me to go to sleep just yet…Besides I'm too scared to…" Robyn sighed, looking around.

"Are you schizophrenic?" Zane asked.

"Possibly. Any ways…I probably won't fall asleep until I see some light from outside." Robyn nervously rubbed her arm.

"I suggest you get some rest, I can always hide in the closet." Zane suggested.

"It's full of boxes in there. There isn't room on the floor…" Robyn mumbled.

"Well…We could move some of the stuff in there around." Zane suggested, shrugging.

"Good idea!" Robyn smiled a little.

"Are you alright?" Zane asked.

"Ya, I'm fine…Just out of it." She opened her closet and rearranged it.

"Are you sure you're comfortable with this? I mean, I could just leave a note explaining things and then we could figure something out." Robyn said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"I am perfectly fine with hiding. Besides, this will not be the first time I have had to hide in a closet." Zane said, crossing his arms as he thought over the old memory.

"Why did you hide in a closet?"

"I made Kai very mad…I hid in a cramped closet."

"Really? What'd you do?"

"I prefer to keep that to myself."

"Alright. Well I'm going to go prepare for bed. I have plans to watch 'Supernatural' with my dad tomorrow."

"What's 'Supernatural'?"

"A television show, I have so many I need to get caught up with." Robyn left the room. Zane noticed a small red journal that said 'Believe' on the front. He picked it up.

"What is this?" Zane mumbled, taking off the small strap and opening it.

**Author's note:**

**I am so sorry about the Summary, I know it sucks, I'll change it later when I know how the story will go. **

**This was the result of me being bored, lonely and scared out of my mind thanks to a storm. Little friendly shout out. And remember this is me and I'm pretty strange. Sorry for this being so short! I wanted to get the first chapter done before I go watch Supernatural with my dad.**


End file.
